


Of Golden Glasses and Custard Buns

by kkingsoo



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies, WAYV
Genre: Bakery AU, Fluff, Friendship, I love art boyfriends sobs, M/M, Mark Lee & Park Jisung (NCT) Are Siblings, Romance, but mainly just fluff, donghyuck is a fake confident gay, if you look really closely, jeno and jaemin are unofficially tgt, renjun is a cute bakery boy, slight angst, xiaojun and chenle have a punch up, yukhei and kun are the protective and supportive brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkingsoo/pseuds/kkingsoo
Summary: Renjun  is the boy who smells like icing sugar, warmth, and grandma’s kitchen on Christmas eve. Donghyuck is addicted to the boy with the sweet aroma.or; where Renjun is the boy from the bakery across the street and Donghyuck just really wants to see him again, damnit.





	Of Golden Glasses and Custard Buns

He first saw the boy with the caramel hair on a late Friday afternoon on his way home from cram school. With the sun setting and casting golden-orange rays everywhere, it danced in the caramel locks of the boy hefting bags of trash to the sidewalk. Donghyuck couldn’t help but stare at such beauty; it took him a while to register that the boy’s hair was not in fact a halo, but he just had really, really, _really_ , soft and pretty looking hair. The boy with the angelic halo of caramel hair looked up in that moment and caught Donghyuck’s eye, offering a kind smile behind his golden rimmed glasses. His eyes were a soft, warm brown, reminding him of the mugs of hot chocolate with marshmallows his mother would make him back in elementary school; the thought had him melting further. Everything about this boy was golden and it had Donghyuck cursing softly under his breath.

 

Donghyuck wasn’t even aware of it, but his feet followed the nameless angel back toward where he had come from. The aroma hit Donghyuck before he even knew where he was standing. The sweet scent of freshly baked dough oozed from every corner of the cream tiled store. The scent had brought Donghyuck back out from his reverie as the smell warmed his stomach, reminding him of the fact that he had been studying for three hours straight and that he, like any other teenage boy, was starving. Realizing just how stupid he must have looked in front of the Nameless Angel (yes, he was very much set on calling him that), he cleared his throat and bent down to peer through the display window, slyly glancing through to look at the boy behind, busily refilling empty display trays.

 

“Hi, what can I get for you?”

 

Golden Nameless Angel has a voice, and it is as sweet and smooth as the scented air that fills his lungs. If Donghyuck had been texting his groups chat right now, he would say: _“I have been firmly shooked, my lads.”_ But Donghyuck is not in his crazy group chat, he is not surrounded by his friends who would most likely tease and embarrass Donghyuck in front of Heaven’s missing cherub; no. Donghyuck was here in the middle of a small bakery after a three hour study session at sunset with the yellow-orange orb glaring at him from behind and illuminating the the room with a heavenly glow-- and still with soft brown eyes staring at him inquisitively. _Speak, you fool!_ It’s funny how his subconscious sounds a heck of a lot like Jaemin.

 

Donghyuck, being his overly intelligent self, having just come back from three hours of successful study, says this: “You.” He blinks, once, twice, and once more before his eyes grow wide and he stutters to fix his mistake. “I-I mean, d’you got any custard buns?”

 

Lucky for him, Mr Golden-Smiles-Heart-Butterfly-Cherub-Boy, smiles toothily, ( _Holy shit he’s got a snaggle tooth, how fucking adorable)_ , a melodious laugh leaving his lips as he nods his head. He packs and rings up the order and Donghyuck is back on his way, head and lungs intoxicated with the warmth and sweetness associated with the boy behind the counter.

 

* * *

 

It was the Monday after his encounter with the Honey-Cherub boy, and Donghyuck had been talking off his friend’s ears since the first bell rang. With it now being lunch and almost time to call it a day, his friends could confidently say that they’ve had their fill of the dude with the custard buns.

 

“I’m telling the truth, dude.” Donghyuck said, not really looking- more like gazing, over his best friend’s shoulder. Mark Lee sported an unbothered look as he sipped away at his carbonated orange and passionfruit water, wincing and giving the water bottle a look of _“what the fuck”._

 

“I never said you weren’t--” Mark began before looking over at Na Jaemin who was indulged in a conversation with their other friends, Lee Jeno and Mark’s younger brother, Jisung. “Na, how the heck do you drink this crap?”

 

The other simply scoffs and takes a swig at his own drink, and before he can say anything, Donghyuck is sighing exaggeratedly loud, hands coming up to rest under his chin, eyes reflecting the emoji of a sparkly heart. His friends have never looked more disgusted.

 

“He looks like he’s made of stardust, or angels’ tears, or something!”  
  
“We technically are made of stardust.” Jisung supplied after a spoonful of today’s lunch, katsu don. Donghyuck looked with displeasure at the brat with rice littered around the corners of his lips.

 

“How would you know what angel’s tears look like?” Donghyuck’s head then snapped towards the voice of Lee Jeno, busy standing behind Jaemin, attempting to tie his hair out of his face as the latter plays an intense game of Fortnite on his iPad.  
  
“He probably forgot to breathe for too long and his brain started hallucinating.” The collective group snickered at Jaemin’s snide comment. Donghyuck’s features morphed in an affronted expression.

 

“Unfriended. All of you. Don’t even try adding me back on facebook; I’ll send my mum on your asses before you can blink.”

 

“We all know how that movie ended.”  
  
“Yeah, I refuse to be killed by a goddamn blender.”

 

The group murmurs in agreement and Donghyuck can only hold his head in his hands, muttering under his breath about selling his friends on Craigslist for three thousand won.

 

“So do you know his name?” Asked Jaemin, looking up to meet Donghyuck’s gaze, the latter immediately lights up at his friend’s curiosity to his life events. Jeno audibly groans and rolls his eyes to which Jaemin immediately swats his hands away from his hair. “You be quiet. This is the first time I’ve seen him act like this since his crush on Mark.”

 

“That was a one time thing!” Donghyuck flushed red, smile gone from his face as his ears rival with the ketchup on Jisung’s cheeks. “And I was twelve!”

 

“Honey, that was four years ago.” Jaemin deadpanned. A snicker left Jisung and Jeno’s lips as Donghyuck confidently leant back in his chair and holds his middle finger up to all of them.

 

With his cheeks tainted a slight shade of pink, Mark cleared his throat and leans his elbows on the table. “So does he have a name? The bakery boy that you’re in love with.” Mark tacks the last part on when Donghyuck blankly blinks at him.

 

“Oh! Uh… yeah, no. I forgot to ask.” The four pairs of eyes blinked at him before Donghyuck waved his hands around to dismiss their looks of disbelief. “I don’t want to seem eager, jeez.”

 

“And yet here you are.” Said Jaemin with an unimpressed look. “For a self proclaimed confident gay, you’re weak as fuck.”  
  
“Language.” Mark stressed with a clench of his jaw.

 

* * *

 

Donghyuck would like to say that he visited the bakery for the past four weeks to see nameless angel boy. He would also like to say that he managed to grab the cute boy’s name with astounding confidence. But Lee Donghyuck is no liar, and that is not how his mother raised him, (and by mother he means Lee Taeyong, because Mark’s older cousin was just that extra). Donghyuck was meant to go to the bakery in the first week- he swears- but nerves got the best of him and he allowed the distraction of a stray cat to lead him down to the park instead of toward the bakery. In the second week, he had made it to the entrance of the bakery, but had instead been picked up by his (biological) mother, her window rolled down and hollering for him to get his ass in the car before her drama started playing. (Angel boy had only managed to see the golden brown tuft of hair enter the tinted window car, a small pout playing at his lips before getting back to work.)

 

The third week had been a disaster. It had been raining all week, and Donghyuck had tried walking to the bakery on Monday instead, despite his schedule calling for an after school Literature Club meeting. It had been raining ever since the week before, and the weather forecast called for a break in the clouds during that time period. So Donghyuck had trekked up the hill from his school toward the bakery, the break in the clouds apparently not lasting long as fat droplets of cold March water hits the unsuspecting-umbrella-less Donghyuck, left, front, and center. Grumbling, shivering and pouting, Donghyuck arrives at the front of the bakery to see it missing his golden rimmed angel, instead replaced with a taller and older looking boy, school blazer folded haphazardly along his arms, and apron covered in dried batter and frostings.

 

“Dude, what happened to you?” Mark called from his seat at their library table, legs hooked up on the edge of Jaemin’s chair as the other wholeheartedly pours his soul into his game of League of Legends, Jeno right behind him and hyping him up, barely glancing at Donghyuck as he arrives. Donghyuck was covered in mud, once clean sneakers speckled with fifty shades of brown and squeaking with each step.

  
“Slipped.”

 

“Into Jeno’s room?” Mark looked at him sympathetically as he offered the younger boy his handkerchief.

 

“I don’t deserve this slander. Have you seen your brother’s room-” Jeno started.

 

“Jen, you lost your dog in your room.” Mark cut him off with a raised brow.

 

“You have a dog?” It was Jaemin’s turn to raise his brows as he looked up at the boy playing with his hair.

 

“”Had.” Mark supplied to which the other two gasped.

 

“You killed your dog with your room?!” Jaemin wheezed out and Donghyuck looked at Jeno with disgust. “That’s just sad-”

 

“I didn’t kill him you asses- My sister took him with her to college!”

 

That calmed the other two down almost instantly, shoulders slumping forward as concern left their souls. Mark was left snickering behind his biology book, a marvel comic hidden behind the pages.

 

“Anyway, back to the matter on hand. Why do you look so troubled?” said Jeno with a frown evident on his face now, brows furrowed to which Jaemin reached to smooth out. (“No homo,” Mark utters. “Shut the f-”, “Language, Jeno-yah.”)

 

“I tried seeing bakery boy.” That captures the three of his companions attention, having not heard of the angel boy in a while.

 

“Oh? And what happened?” questioned Jeno, with genuine sympathy oozing from him. It drove Jaemin to near insanity, but he would never admit that– not yet, anyway.

 

“It rained. I forgot my umbrella. And he wasn’t there- some other guy was.” said Donghyuck, sniffling as he wiped the droplets that still trailed down from his hair.

“Maybe he’s at school? I mean, you did say he looked about our age.” Jeno starts, the other two nodded in agreement. “He could have some sort of club activity.”

 

Donghyuck nods before sneezing into Mark’s handkerchief. “Ah, shit.” Jeno frowned and Jaemin paused his game to reach into his bag to pull out a dry jumper.

 

“Keep that nasty shit.” Mark frowned, no malice in his voice, simply concern in the form that Donghyuck likes it in. “Language.” Donghyuck countered in a small voice that brings Jaemin over with the jumper over Donghyuck’s shoulders as Jeno tries his best to dry his hair by fluffing it.

 

Donghyuck ends up sick for the remainder of that week much to his frustration because it meant him having to miss out on all the schoolwork and missing out on seeing baker boy. The priority list not necessarily in that order.

 

When the fourth week rolls over, Donghyuck finds himself swamped with notes from missed classes, trying to make up for it before exams come in. His friends are finishing up at the cram school early, but not him. He sighed heavily for the umpteenth time that hour that has Jaemin come up to massage his friend’s tense shoulders.

 

“If you want, we can stay with you and help you study?” Another fucking angel. Donghyuck doesn’t deserve his friends, he thinks.

 

“No, it’s cool. I’m almost done for the night anyway. You guys’ go ahead. My mum’s picking me up.”

 

His friends nod their head and head out the door with a chorus of goodbyes and Donghyuck can’t help but look out the window to the bakery.

Little to Donghyuck's knowledge, the little angelic baker boy is peering over the tall displays every ten minutes, searching and sporting a small pout.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week, Donghyuck is almost caught up with all his lessons, although he’s taken to more studying because the exams are looming over them. He had decided that his quest to woo the bakery boy should come to a halt for now, a reason that confused his friends to no end. Donghyuck reasoned, “If I look like I care for education and get good grades, it can be extra brownie points to help him fall for me.”  To this Jeno said, “You could always just recite your classical rendition of Cardi B’s Bodak Yellow and I’m sure you’d have him swooning.” Jeno’s bruise on his leg has yet to heal.

 

“Donghyuck!” Mark and Jeno come running to him that morning, just before class started. He and Jaemin had been going over math homework that the two of them had been struggling over. Jisung hung to the side of them flicking through one of Jaemin’s old study books with confusion.  

 

“Baker boy-” Jeno huffed out, hands on his knees as he gasps for air. Donghyuck’s eyebrows raised, the lead of his mechanical pencil snapping with a soft _snap!_ as he stared at his friends.

 

“Hold it, god- why is that road so downhill, I almost died.” said Mark as he collapsed into the chair besides Donghyuck, Jisung reaching over to give his brother a sympathetic pat on the back.  

 

Once they had finally managed to breath without difficulty, and the sweat had stopped glistening from their brows, Jeno continued. “Baker boy- he goes to the Contemporary Music School-”

 

“The one down the road-” Mark added in with a grin that had Donghyuck sitting upright, staring at his friends with wide eyes.

 

“We saw him walking- school uniform and all.” Jeno finished with a proud grin as Jaemin reached over to pat his _friend’s_ shoulder gently. If you listened carefully, you could hear Jaemin softly say, “Good job, hun.” and Jeno tries his best not to let his blood rush to his cheeks.

 

Donghyuck thought for a minute. “Wait, how’d you know who he was?” Delicate confusion marred Donghyuck’s features.

 

“We saw him leaving the store.” Said Jeno with a soft smile as he recounts it for his friend. “You said that he’s covered in halos right? Halo hair, halo glasses, blinding smile like the brightness of a halo?”

 

If Donghyuck were modest he’d blush, but heck, he only nods his head to which Jisung and Mark snicker and tap knuckles, uttering a soft “Whipped.” under their breaths.

 

“Well yeah. We saw him walking out in the Contemporary Music uniform. He’s kinda cute.” Jeno adds on and earns himself a pinch from Jaemin besides him.

 

Donghyuck processed the information before looking at the awaiting gazes his friends gave him. “And… what exactly did you want me to take from this information? I’m not going to present myself as a stalker after just meeting him once.”

 

“Oh! Right!” Mark exclaims. “We saw his name on his blazer.”

 

Donghyuck could feel his ears ringing, everything growing muffled and yet everything sounded so clear in the way Mark uttered his next words.

 

“His name is Huang Renjun.”

 

* * *

 

Huang Renjun took pride in all his work. From his school work, to his hand made birthday card for his older brother, Yukhei, to the pastries displayed in his family’s bakery. He liked everything to perfection, or as close to as possible.

 

“Jun, it looks fine. Leave the damn display alone.” His brother called as he whipped Renjun with his tea towel playfully.

 

“But the name tags are crooked.”  Renjun uttered with a small pout. He eyes the tags with distaste; it would bother him up until closing.

 

“I’ll fix it, shove over-” Yukhei offered and Renjun stepped aside just as a voice called out to them.

 

“Your teeth are crooked.” Zhong Chenle, Renjun’s family friend, called from his seat at one of the few dining tables.

 

“That was low, kid.” Xiaojun, a shorter boy with dark brown hair, shook his head with disapproval from his spot in front of the beverages, restocking them.

 

“Just like your IQ.” Chenle shot back without missing a beat. The next thing heard was scuffling and the high pitched screeches of Chenle as he gets pinned to the ground by the elder boy. The younger looked helplessly at his friend who shook his head and bit into his cinnamon donut.

 

“You deserved that, you sweaty ass crack.” Yukhei snickered and bumped fists with his brother just as a voice clears from the door. All four of them stop and straighten up to welcome the new customers, only to see their boss slash eldest brother, Kun, glaring at them disapprovingly. Kun's boyfriend, Lee Taeyong flanks by his left with a smile and a small wave. Now Kun physically looked no where near threatening, in fact, Renjun would often use the term _‘soft’_ when describing his gege, especially when Yukhei would use him as an armrest in family photos. But that would just indicate that you don’t know the wrath of Kun.

 

“What the hell is going on here?”

 

Wordlessly, and almost in unison, three of the boys straightened up, shoulders strong, and point straight toward the youngest boy with the blonde hair who squawked indignantly with betrayal.

 

“The first sacrifice I make this year, expect all three of you to be dead.” Chenle called as he shuffled away toward Taeyong, pointing his finger toward the three to accentuate his point. Taeyong laughed at the youngest boy's antics and reached out to ruffle his hair.

 

Kun busied himself with making sure Yukhei's pastries were in order and that Xiaojun wasn't taking anything from the display. Renjun busied himself with cleaning the glass displays as Taeyong was busy humouring Chenle by letting him search up slime videos.

 

“Jun.” Renjun glanced up from the glass cabinet to see Kun pursing his lips together. “I thought you weren't meant to work Friday's?”

 

“What do you mean? I always work Friday's.”

 

“But your piano lessons are at five. And then don't you have homework to do?”

 

Renjun thought back to his usual Friday schedule that used to happen a few weeks back. School, piano, homework. It had been one of his fullest and busiest days because the rest of the week he was usually either working here with his brothers or in a tutor group for students at his school (his main students were his brother, Yukhei and a boy named Jungwoo, but Renjun is absolutely positive that Jungwoo was just there for Yukhei). The first day he had a Friday shift, his brother had begged him to take it because there had been a one day sale at one of his favourite brands or whatever. He had taken Xiaojun with him that day too and promised to buy Renjun anything that he wanted in return. The afternoon Friday shift had proven to be slow and easy, and had even managed to see a cute boy with chocolate hair and caramel skin. Renjun had barely managed to see the name embroidered onto the boy’s blazer from behind the displays, but sneaky, ninja-like Renjun, managed to spot it from inside the displays as he took a custard bun for him. _Donghyuck. Lee Donghyuck, the custard boy._ Renjun bit his lip to hide his shy smile. Something about the boy felt oddly familiar, Renjun thinks that it’s because of all the flavours Donghyuck reminds him of. The chocolate coloured hair and cinnamon eyes, the caramel skin, the honey voice, and the damn custard bun. The boy was like a concoction of Renjun’s best sellers put into one fine human being. He wished that he was able to say more to him, maybe shamelessly flirt with him the way Yukhei and Xiaojun do to get people to buy more of their sales. Of course he felt shallow fawning over a person he had just exchanged a few words with, and thought was pretty (see: Beautiful). He didn't tell anyone that he was the main reason he had been willingly coming to work on Friday's in hopes of seeing the boy again, well, anyone except Chenle. (Yukhei had gotten Renjun a new set of gouache paint and another sketch book.)

 

“Yeah, but I swapped my lesson with Ningning.”

 

“Oh, is that where she went?” Chenle had looked up from Taeyong's phone with raised brows. Silence ensued.

 

“Dude, the fuck? That's your younger sister.” Yukhei called from over Kun's shoulder, having come over to also listen for Renjun's answer.

 

“Language.” Taeyong and Kun sighed in unison, Kun stressing his point by elbowing his brother in the side.

 

“Well how am I supposed to know!” Chenle poorly defended himself.

 

“You're meant to know where your siblings are and what they're doing!” Yukhei exclaimed, unphased by the jab to his side. “I'd probably die if Renjun ever left my sight.” Yukhei added half teasingly, but also half truthfully, a wicked grin starting to tug at his lips.

 

“My ickle, baby, Moominnie, Injunnie~” Yukhei cooed as he came around the counter faster than Renjun could comprehend, and pinched his brother's cheeks. The younger simply looked at his brother with a horrified expression and tried his best to pry his brother off of him.

 

“Ge! _Hyung_ , what the f-”

 

“Finish that sentence, I dare you.” Said Kun, but he smiled over at them as he brought his phone up to take a video of his younger brothers. Renjun finally managed to escape Yukhei's embrace after falling victim to various kisses around his face by both him and Kun. After serving a handful more customers in the afternoon, Kun looked up at the clock before looking back over to where Chenle and Renjun were working on their homework, Taeyong voluntarily helping them as he waited for his boyfriend.

 

“Why don't you guys head home? We can handle it here, might even close early.” Renjun's eyes immediately looked across the road to the cram school with it's lights still on. Chenle grinned mischievously as he opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Actually, don’t you guys usually get the wave of students from that cram school across the road at this time?” Renjun’s eyes snapped back to his friend, immediately kicking the younger in the shin and making Chenle howl in pain. Taeyong stared at the two with furrowed brows of concern.

 

“The cram school? Hm, kind of. It changes from time to time.” Kun shrugged as he came over to rest his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders, the latter immediately bringing them around to circle his neck.

 

“Mark and Sung go there. There usually there on Fridays, but I think since they’ve exams, they’re there on Tuesdays as well.” Taeyong hummed to himself as Kun nodded his head at the information. “Maybe I should call them down here to make sure they eat something.”

 

Chenle’s eyes sparkled at the new information, and Renjun’s eyes bore a look of pure and utter hatred toward the younger. “Oh? And who is this ‘Mark and Sung’?”

 

“My cousins.” Taeyong explained with ease, oblivious to the burning hot glare of Renjun on the younger. “They go to the Performing Arts high school. Ah, they’re both kind of lanky,     really weird laughs? Ring any bells?”

 

“Can’t say they do.” Renjun uttered before Chenle could even breathe. Chenle simply side eyed Renjun before humming innocently and calling out to the elders.

 

“Say hyung, ‘Mark and Sung’ wouldn’t happen to have any friends at that cram school, hm?”

 

This time Kun raised his brows at the sound of the thunk under the table as Renjun kicked the blonde headed boy once more. Taeyong glanced at Renjun warily before responding. “Well, yeah. I’m pretty sure Jeno, Jaemin, and Donghyuck are there. They aren’t in the same class as my cousins, but we’ve been family friends for years. Actually- they’re the same age as you Renjun, now that I think about it.”

 

Renjun felt his cheeks burn with both rage and, what was that? Was he _flustered_? It was the name. The name he had read on that boy’s blazer all those weeks ago. Chenle couldn’t contain his laughter at this point and guffawed loudly, earning him a smack to the back of his head by Kun, muttering a soft “Don’t pick on Jun! He’s sensitive!”. Renjun managed to catch Taeyong’s inquisitive eyes before tentatively stuttering out.

 

“Actually-- do one of them- ah.. Does he..?” Renjun started, Taeyong, patiently nodding at the boy to continue. Kun had been staring at his baby brother in interest; never had he seen his brother this flustered before, not even at his piano recital when he was seven. Just what was causing his brother to be this flustered?

 

Renjun looked over at his friend who had finally stopped laughing. Renjun was hoping he had pulled his head out of his ass and would finally be useful in the situation. Chenle understood straight away and looked up at the older man. “We think we’ve seen their friends before. Does ‘fluffy chocolate mousse kind of hair with glowing sun-kissed skin’ ring any bells?”

 

“Oh, Donghyuck you mean?” A look of understanding washed over Taeyong as he nodded his head. “Yeah, why?”

 

“That’s it! Donghyuck!” Chenle cried out with a clap of his hands, smiling widely. “Thank you so much for your service today, detective! Off you go, shoo shoo!” Chenle waved the elder off and Kun pulled him up to stand. Both Taeyong and Kun had their eyes on Renjun who’s shoulder was being abused by Chenle’s punches.

 

“Do you think he might have a crush on this Donghyuck?” Kun whispered into Taeyong’s ear as they head toward the counter.

 

“I think so,” Taeyong mumbled back as he curled an arm around Kun's waist. The two men stay quiet, observing the still flushed boy being teased by his friend.

 

“Uh... Renjun!” Taeyong called out. He didn't know why, but he felt for the younger boy. He cared for the two as much as he cared for Mark and Jisung's friends. The boy with soft, golden-caramel hair looks up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, hyung?”

 

“He likes sweets.” Taeyong said simply before indicating to the display of cupcakes and pastries that Renjun specialised in. Renjun blinked at the displays before looking back at his brother and Taeyong who both sported very, very supportive smiles. _Ah, fuck ._

 

* * *

 

“Hyuck hyung! You won’t _believe_ what Taeyong hyung just told me!” Jisung called from the opposite side of the hallway, running as fast as his lanky legs could take him, which was considerably fast considering he was practically by Donghyuck’s side within seconds.

 

“What?” The older boy raised his brows at the younger. Behind Jisung’s shoulder he could see Mark racing through the students to catch up with his younger sibling.

 

“He’s friend’s with Renjun!” Jisung exclaimed with a smile.

 

“What the fuck?” are the first words that leave Donghyuck’s lips as Mark arrives turning toward the elder he looks at him expectantly. “How the fuck?” How is it his friends _always_ had new information about his apparent crush when he hadn’t even been able to see him more than _once._

 

“Language-- wait let me breathe.” Mark screwed his eyes shut as he rested his hands on his hips and huffed. “How do you do that Jisung- all the way from the carpark?”

 

Jisung simply shrugged his shoulders and gestures down to his growing legs. Donghyuck was doing his best to remain patient as he tapped his foot on the ground. The bell would ring soon and that would mean the three of them would need to part to attend their separate classes.

 

Mark groaned as he straightened himself, tugging his uniform back into place. “Hyung said he knows Renjun. He wouldn’t tell us how,” Mark quickly added in when Donghyuck opened his mouth. “But he says that Renjun thinks your cute.”

 

“That’s bullshit!” Donghyuck’s cheeks flush red despite his words. Angelic bakery sunshine boy thinks he’s cute?! How is that even possible! Donghyuck says nothing as the other to tattle on and on about as much information as they can give, teasing the brunette with nudges to the shoulder and hair ruffles; he only reciprocates a bashful smile as he looks down at the ground. Whether or not Taeyong was telling the truth or pulling his leg, (see above for proof that Taeyong doesn’t mess around, therefore his gut was telling him Taeyong was telling the truth), he couldn’t wait for exams to finish so that he could see bakery boy again.

 

* * *

 

The next Friday, Renjun had a plan. A plan that he had been thinking about ever since Taeyong provided him with that useful information. Plan: Delivery Boy was currently underway as he packed a small cake box with some of his favourite and sweetest treats; triple chocolate cupcake, salted caramel cupcakes, a few eclairs, strawberry macaroons, and of course, custard buns. God bless Lee Taeyong for telling him about some of Donghyuck’s favourites. He mentally made a note to thank Kun for dating such a kind hearted soul.

 

Last week he had ended up explaining to Taeyong and Kun about the “cute custard boy who had never returned from war” as Chenle put it. The disappointment was evident in his voice and Taeyong didn't hold back from smiling softly at the boy, a mix of sympathy and amusement.

 

“Oh, he didn't come by the other week because he got sick from walking in the rain to come here. But when he saw you weren't here he spent like half an hour just moping outside- the kid got so sick he misses out on school and that's why he's cramming so much. You should probably visit him.”  

 

Renjun felt a pit of guilt swell in his chest, but why did that pit also feel like anticipation? _Because Donghyuck had come to see you, dumbass._ He felt his cheeks flush at the thought, it was all so surreal. After one simple meeting and a few exchange of words, how could the thought of this boy make him so flustered?  He quickened his pace as he placed the box inside of a paper bag, excitement swirling in his chest as he sent Chenle a quick text that he’ll be at the school soon where the younger waited, and called out to the kitchen. "Xuxi, I'll be back soon!”

 

“That's hyung to you, asshole! Where are you going?” He hollered back.

 

“Out.” Renjun said with a determined huff, but he was stopped as Yukhei made his way over to him and eyed the box with an unimpressed frown. “Are you gonna get a boyfriend?”

 

Renjun spluttered and grew even redder at the bold statement but was saved from replying as a voice chimed from the door. “Xuxi!”

 

Jungwoo stood with a bright smile that Yukhei immediately returned. Renjun smirked. _Xuxi, huh?_ He glanced at his brother who only ever let family call him the nickname.

 

“Maybe not me, hyung, but someone else might be.” With that, Renjun gave a small passing high five to a confused Jungwoo and left an embarrassed Yukhei. “You and I are gonna talk later!” The elder brother called before Renjun could get out of ear shot.

 

Renjun had to hype himself up with every step of the way. The nerves and voice in his head trying to get him to back out, but he'd be damned if he never got to see the cute custard boy again. Besides, he owed it to the other for trying to see him and getting sick instead. At least, this is what he kept telling himself the entire way toward the cram school. Before his nerves could take over, the sound of rushing sneakers slapping against the pavement met Renjun’s ears, looking up just in time to see Chenle running toward him with that great big big grin of his.

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Chenle starts. Renjun nods his head in agreement.

 

“Trust me, I can’t either.”

 

Renjun shook the nerves off as much as he could as the two march their way up the stairs toward the third floor because it would take more time for Renjun to get his shit together. So the two walked with Chenle doing his absolute best to help his friend for once, distracting him every two minutes with an unrelated topic, giving him words of encouragement the next.

 

The two passed the entrance, claiming that they had a delivery for a certain _Lee Donghyuck_. The entrance to the cram school looked just like any other classroom in Seoul; plain walls that were half made up of sliding windows, only, these rooms were at a smaller scale than the schools. Renjun took note of the mix of textbooks and bags on shelves, violins and flutes occupying open space with their cases.

 

“What instrument do you think he plays?” Chenle whispered as he eyes an electric guitar leaning against a bookcase.

 

Renjun thought for a moment as he slowed his steps. “The triangle.” Chenle snorted, muffling his laughter. “Gotta set my standards low so that he can thoroughly sweep me off my feet.” Renjun added, laughing along with his friend.

 

The two finally make it to the classroom that they were told they’d find Donghyuck. Chenle glances inside through the window at the door before stepping aside and nodding his head at his friend. “Ge, you can do it. He’d be damn crazy to reject you.”  
  
Renjun felt the butterflies in his stomach do somersaults at the thought of rejection. “You’re right. I’m damn gorgeous.” He mumbled to himself, trying his best to distract himself with humor as he reached out a shaking hand to pull back the door and step inside. The room was loud with chatter and musical instruments with the absence of a tutor, and bright afternoon light streaming in through the windows. Renjun’s eyes flitted across the students in the classroom, scanning the students that slowly looked up to meet his gaze.

 

Donghyuck had been in an intense game of uno with his friends when the door to his room opened. His set of cards looked pretty good, a plus four and a reverse aimed at Jeno would bring him so much joy and victory. But all thoughts about the game disappeared when he Jaemin uttered a soft, “Holy fuck,” under his breath, making all of them turn up to look at the door.

 

Donghyuck swears his heart was beating so wildly in his chest that he was sure that it could’ve been mistaken for the beat of a boombox. Why? Because why the _fuck_ is his snaggle toothed Golden-Smiles-Sunshine-Heart-Sparkle-Butterfly-Cherub-Boy standing at the front of his goddamn cram school. And why the _fuck_ was he staring directly at him.

 

His friend’s were pinching and nudging his arms and legs as though he didn’t have eyes, but Donghyuck was too enchanted by the angel at the door to even bat an eyelash their way.

 

“I uh… Have a delivery for Lee Donghyuck…?” Renjun squeaked out, eyes still firmly set on Donghyuck. The class chimed in with a series of calls and hollers.  
  
“Ooooh! Donghyuck has a boyfriend!” They called from left and right, causing both boys’ cheeks to flush bright red. It took Donghyuck about 45 seconds to come back to his senses and scramble to his feet and head toward the boy with the gold rimmed glasses.

 

He now stood before Renjun, eyes never leaving him as he walked the distance between desks up to the front of the room. The two gazed at each other silently before Renjun offered a small smile and a soft “Hey.” before Donghyuck smiled and reached down to grasp his wrist and lead him back out of the room. At this point Donghyuck couldn’t tell if that was Renjun’s pulse he could feel beneath his fingertips, or simply the blood rushing about his body, high on adrenaline, but he knew for sure that he could hear the hollers of his peers behind him, particularly the sound of Na Jaemin shouting a series of “Woop, woop, woop, _woop!_ ”, and Donghyuck was sure that the little blonde haired boy cheered a loud “Get it, gege!” before going inside and screeching “Who is Mark and Sung?!”.

 

Donghyuck dragged Renjun through the halls and toward the fire escape staircase where the two barged through and finally came to a stop. Both were panting, both were silently staring at each other, and both were smiling.

 

“I… uh, brought this for you.” Renjun started because he just really wanted to hear the other boy’s voice, and just didn’t know how else to start the conversation.

 

Donghyuck glanced down at the white paper bag that Renjun held out before him, his eyes cast downward in a shy manner. Donghyuck’s lips quirked up into a smile as he took the bag from the other. “All the way from across the road?” His voice was surprisingly steady to his ears and reflected nothing of the inner turmoil he was feeling about Renjun _still_ being right in front of him and that they basically just ran out of his class together.

 

Renjun chuckled softly before clearing his throat. “Yeah-- ah, I’m--”

 

“Renjun.” The other finished. Surprised filled Renjun’s eyes as Donghyuck’s filled with embarrassment, realising how weird knowing his name might have sounded. He licked his lips nervously and scratched the nape of his neck. “You probably don’t remember, but I was at your store--”  
  
“A few weeks ago. You’re Donghyuck, and you never came back.” Renjun said, a small pout at his lips that captured Donghyuck’s whole attention because good _lord_ was that adorable. “But Taeyong hyung said it was because you got sick, and that was my fault- so hopefully those sweets will make up for the trouble I caused you.”

 

Donghyuck blinked at this new information. “Wait pause,” Donghyuck stared at the other. “Taeyong? As in Lee Taeyong? Blonde with piercings?”

 

Renjun nodded and shrugged. “He’s my brother’s boyfriend.” Donghyuck blinked his eyes before he nodded his head in understanding and moving to take a seat on one of the steps, patting the spot besides him in a somewhat shy manner. Thankfully, Renjun took a seat on the step just below him, looking up at Donghyuck from behind his glasses. The moment felt all too surreal to Donghyuck and he reached out with a hand to genuinely touch the smaller boy’s shoulder. Renjun smiled at Donghyuck with mirth in his eyes. “What?”

 

“Sorry,” Donghyuck mumbled, cheeks a beautiful red that has Renjun weak. “I just can’t believe you’re actually here--”

 

Renjun laughed. And god how Donghyuck wish he didn’t. The melodic laughter echoed up and down the staircase and rang in his ears, taking Donghyuck’s breath away temporarily. To add on to his stress, the small enclosed space forced the two to naturally be nearer, and now Donghyuck could really smell the aroma of icing sugar, caramel, and basically a grandmother’s kitchen on Christmas eve, radiating off of Renjun in waves; Renjun intoxicated Donghyuck’s senses.

 

Donghyuck was no better, dressed in his white button up was crickled from a day’s use, but still smelled like fresh laundry. His hair looked as though it was it had been styled with hair product earlier that day, but had run his fingers through it as though troubled.

 

“Of course I’m here. I had a delivery to make, remember?” He smiled toothily at Donghyuck who muttered, “ _Fuck._ ”

 

Renjun hummed with raised brows and an amused smile. “I was wrong about you, you know? I assumed you’d be more of a confident gay but you’re all shy and the embodiment of an ‘uwu’.”

 

The look on Donghyuck’s face brought laughter to bubble to Renjun’s lips once again as the other nudged him with his knee. “You take that back! I’ll have you know I’m the benchmark confident gay that people strive to be!”

 

The two laughed together for a while before contentedly looking at one another. It was weird, the situation. The two had just met and yet it felt as though Renjun had known him for years. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Donghyuck hadn’t left his mind in weeks, or possibly the way that Donghyuck himself reminded him of what he had always been surrounded with, sweets like chocolates and caramel and honey. He felt warmer than the sun, as though he were larger than life itself.

 

“You never told me how you knew my name.” Renjun says in a soft and amused voice, lip caught between his teeth as he grew curious, eager to hear the answer.

 

Donghyuck on the other hand, wanted to dig himself into a ditch. His friends’ had managed to unintentionally embarrassed him through doing good deeds. Oh how he wished for a new group of friends. “Ah… Well, you see…”  
  
“Yes?” Renjun tilts his head expectantly at Donghyuck, and Donghyuck honestly thought that the other boy couldn’t get any more cuter.

 

“My… friends went about trying to collect information about you.” Renjun’s expression was someone scandalised and Donghyuck held his hands out to try and calm him down.

 

“You had your friends spy on me?”

 

“No, no! They did it without me knowing! All I know is that you attend the contemporary high school and your name!”

 

Renjun thought about the information for a while before sitting back to lean against the railings with a huff. “So you knew my name, high school and workplace, and still didn’t visit me.”

 

Donghyuck gaped at the boy before shaking his head and waving his hands around again. “No, no! I was meant to! I promi--”  
  
“Donghyuck.” Renjun called. Stopping the other from having a meltdown. “I was joking.” A playful smile playing at his lips as he reaches out to push Donghyuck’s shoulder teasingly.

 

The two spent the remainder of their time together talking, joking around and eating Renjun’s pastries (“I love eclairs! Is that salted caramel?!” “Taeyong told me you liked sweets. These reminded me of you the most.” “So that’s why I’m tired all the time. I’m always running through your mind.” “Please never say something like that again. Please.”). They didn’t know just how long they spent there, but by the time Jisung and Chenle’s heads popped in through the door, the looked out the window to see the sun had already begun setting.

 

“So… will I get to see you again this time?” Renjun asks, hope evident in his voice as he stands upright on his step, hands hidden behind his back as he wrings them nervously.

 

“Definitely. And I mean it this time.” Replied Donghyuck with a kind smile, nudging Renjun with his elbow. “C’mon, I’ll walk you back to your store.”  

 

“Who knew you were such a gentleman, Lee Hyuck.” Jaemin called from his spot between Mark and Jeno, arms latched onto the two firmly. Donghyuck just rolls his eyes and ignore their teasing in turn for introducing Renjun to his friends.

 

The two walked slowly toward the bakery and stood awkwardly in front of the entrance, both now knowing what to do next. All it took was one glance up at Renjun who looked down at the scuffs of his shoes for Donghyuck to gather whatever was there of his ‘confident gay’ personality and step forward to hug the smaller boy as tight as he could. “I’ll see you really soon.” He uttered into Renjun’s ear before running off with a soft curse of “ _Holy fuck I just hugged Renjun!”_

 

Renjun stood stunned by the door, heart thumping wildly in his chest as Donghyuck ran away through the park. He could still hear him screaming about their hug.

 

“Who the _fuck_ was that and why did he _touch_ you?!” Yukhei boomed from behind the glass door and Renjun could only sigh in content before squealing as he entered.

 

* * *

 

It was now November, another eight months since Renjun and Donghyuck had first met. One whole month since they had first decided to start dating. Honesty, in Renjun’s opinion, they would’ve been dating back in March as well if only Donghyuck hadn’t just assumed that they had been together the whole time.

 

Renjun sighed as he pouted at Donghyuck. “Hyuck,” The sound of the other’s voice had him stop mid spoonful of bingsu. “What are we?”  
  
“What do you mean?” The other replied rather _stupidly_.

 

Renjun’s frown deepened as he let go of his spoon with a clang. “I mean, are we going to stay friends forever?”

 

Donghyuck blinked at Renjun, still clearly confused. “I thought that was part of the boyfriend job description.”

 

Renjun glared at Donghyuck now. “And since when were you my boyfriend?”

 

Donghyuck blinked again before answering and Renjun took every bit of patience not to lie at him. “Since the day we met? When I hugged you?”  
  
Renjun’s mouth dropped open and he gaped at his companion. “Are you fucking kidding me--?”

 

Renjun smiled at the memory and the thought of his boyfriend had distracted him during his home economics class on a Friday afternoon, his last class of the day, causing him to burn his hand on the oven as he prepared a new recipe for Donghyuck. He ran his hand under cold water and brushed off the concerns of his teacher and classmates, managing to finish his project with ease. Renjun glanced at the time and grinned. He had finished making his food on time and, if he ran, he could make it to Donghyuck with no minutes wasted.

 

So that’s what Renjun did. With his hand hastily covered in a crappy band aid that waved at Chenle who spoke animatedly to his friends at the school gate, Renjun ran across the dangerously icy cement pavements with a bag holding his newest recipe. Honey and cinnamon swirl puff pastries. Renjun gained his inspiration from his _boyfriend_. The thought of the title sent butterflies to erupt through his chest and down to his stomach.

 

Donghyuck sat at the bench by the park in front of the cram school and besides Renjun’s bakery, perfectly situated between both his and Renjun’s schools’. His hands were shoved deep inside his outer winter coat; two cans of coffee he had gotten from the vending machine protected within the thick layers from the cold autumn air.

 

“Hyuck!” Renjun’s voice called from the other side of the park. Donghyuck looked over his shoulder to watch his slightly shorter boyfriend almost slip as he ran full speed toward him. Donghyuck immediately stood up, leaving the cans in his pockets as he caught Renjun in his arms, the smaller boy letting out a soft ‘ooft’ before looking up at Donghyuck with a wide grin. “Hello!”

 

“Did you seriously just run all the way from school?” Donghyuck blinked down at the other. The smile that had first rendered Donghyuck breathless still did. He liked to think he mastered the art of taking in Renjun’s smile full force, but in all honesty, Donghyuck’s knees still grew weak and his cheeks still flushed red.

 

Renjun nodded his head, his eyes curving into a small smile. “You could’ve slipped! Don’t do that again!” Renjun laughed at Donghyuck’s words and simply lead the other back to sit on the bench.

 

“I’m fine!” Renjun insisted before setting his backpack and paper bag down next to Donghyuck’s. “Did I make you wait long?”

 

Donghyuck shakes his head as he watches Renjun get comfortable. Renjun wore a tan tartan patterned scarf that covered his red tipped nose, and his navy blue trench coat covered his dark school blazer and cream coloured school vest. Renjun would always get cold easily, and Donghyuck would always don on his own sweaters and gloves on the other boy, just as he did now. He reached out to draw the other boy closer, slipping the still warm coffee can into his hands before draping his own winter coat around the two of them.

 

“What’s in the bag?” Donghyuck questioned after Renjun mumbles a small ‘thank you!’ and gratefully cradles the source of warmth.

 

“Oh!” Renjun lit up at the mention of the bag and reaches for it, handing it over to his boyfriend with a warm smile that sends tingles across Donghyuck’s cheeks. “This is for you! I made it in Home Eco!”

 

Donghyuck reached out to grab the bag but noticed the bandages covering the reddened skin below. He takes Renjuns hand in his own and examines it carefully, frowning at the sight with a soft sigh. “Injunnie…” Donghyuck starts.

 

“It’s nothing, it’s fine. It doesn’t even hurt.” Renjun mumbled immediately, blushing red as he retracts his hand in turn for hiding it in Donghyuck’s pocket. Donghyuck doesn’t look pleased with Renjun’s answer, but he didn’t expect much from his usually clumsy boyfriend. Instead of nagging, he simply sighed and pulled Renjun back into his side when the other tried to wriggle his way out of a lecture, and then picked the bag back up, peering inside. Donghyuck is immediately welcomed with the warm scent of cinnamon and honey, a warmth spreading in his chest, the way it usually does whenever Renjun bakes something. Donghyuck reached into the bag and retrieved the box, opening it to reveal the six perfectly uniformed cinnamon and honey swirls, all perfectly golden and glazed over, still warm thanks to Renjun’s sprint from school.

 

Donghyuck reached down to take pick one of the pastries up and take a bite out of it, immediately humming in approval. Renjun and his brothers were all equally talented at the culinary industry, but Donghyuck had a biased opinion in things. There was just something different about the way Renjun baked. As though each delicate pastry was designed with love and each step of the recipe had been carefully performed with equal focus and dedication.

“Woah… These are really good, Jun.” Donghyuck praised as he took another bite before holding it up to Renjun’s lips.

 

The latter smiled and took a small bite after uttering a shy but pleased thanks. “They were inspired by you.” Donghyuck raised his brows at Renjun’s words, chewing the pastry as he stared at the other, waiting for him to elaborate. “The cinnamon is inspired by your eyes and hair, the honey is your voice and skin.” Renjun explained with a shy smile before sipping his coffee.

 

Donghyuck nodded his head in understanding before piping up, having finally finished the pastry. “But it reminded me more of you.”

 

This time Renjun’s eyebrows raised in questioning, waiting for his boyfriend to explain. “The honey is gold, just like you are; golden hair, golden glasses, golden boy.” Donghyuck says, making Renjun smile and recall the time when Donghyuck’s friends explained the pain that they went through when Donghyuck spent weeks describing Renjun. “The cinnamon is because you’re spicy.” Donghyuck adds in with a wink. Renjun snorted and pushed at Donghyuck’s shoulder just as the other leaned in to peck Renjun’s temple, before fanning his lips dramatically. “Ah! Spicy!”

 

“You’re so lame, Donghyuck!" Renjun exclaimed, cheeks flushed with embarrassment as Donghyuck cackled and opened coffee to take a sip.

 

“I’d say your pastry is a perfect combination of us both.” Donghyuck said with a soft smile, eyeing the pastries in his lap.

 

“You think so?” Renjun’s voice comes to Donghyuck’s ears muffled as he shifts to hide his face in Donghyuck’s shoulder. Donghyuck nearly melts at the action but he manages to keep his cool and instead curl his arm around the other’s waist, humming in response.

 

“Definitely.” Donghyuck says with a smile.

 

The two stay sitting there on the park bench until Renjun’s cheeks are kissed pink from the air and the two walk hand in hand (in Donghyuck’s pocket) back to the store where Donghyuck tries to steal their first kiss behind the counter, only to be separated by a fuming Yukhei, and saved by a panicking Jungwoo. After the chaos, the two manage to escape into the back kitchen, staying close to the ovens that are making a batch of custard buns, and Renjun leans up to kiss Donghyuck’s cheek because Yukhei is watching with Jungwoo holding onto the elder’s arm.

 

The orange rays of the sunset trickled through the windows of the kitchen and danced across both of the boys, creating a beautiful mix of honey, cinnamon, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH that was really cheesy. anywho this is my first fic that i aimed to be really long!! so I hope you really enjoyed this! I initially started this last year but procrastination can do weird things to you.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story!!


End file.
